


驾驶员之家 Maison des Pilotes：纪念尤里乌斯7

by Helios (raheliopolis)



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raheliopolis/pseuds/Helios
Summary: **SEED-D 后日谈**战后十年过去，无业游民基拉和派遣社员慎同居中，一天空调坏了叫人来修，结果上门的是维修员阿斯兰，接下来三个人又聚在一起搞起了事情⋯⋯
Relationships: Shinn Asuka/Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala
Kudos: 9





	驾驶员之家 Maison des Pilotes：纪念尤里乌斯7

**Author's Note:**

> 【阅前须知】  
> ※特别贵乱，洁癖不要看  
> ※有PTSD，有精神病情节  
> ※虽然作者尽量做到让人物与原作保持一致性，但因时局背景发生了一定的变化，若干年后物是人非，所以不可避免的出现了从少年意气到中年困局的转变，因此相对原作必然是ooc的  
> ※作者热爱每一个角色，不是黑文，如果觉得角色行为不能接受，只是理解上的差异，本文的一切行动根源都是放在大环境下考察并做出符合作者理解的推断的  
> ※虽然有nn同居和cpy情节但不是西皮文，但为了符合原作情节也有bg出没（不认同其配对者可以打FT和官方）  
> ※标题灵感是日剧《警察之家Maison des Polices》，很好看

**驾驶员之家 Maison des Pilotes：纪念尤里乌斯7号**

\----   
**## 居家生活不能没有空调**

事情要从何说起呢？  
那天天气很热，基拉·大和家的空调却坏了，不得不找人来修。  
P.L.A.N.T.内原本可以是永远恒温的最适温室，不过在上次大战之后，为表示与地球间的亲善，也基于一部分地球移民的要求，殖民卫星里有了比较明显的四季分别，就连夏日也如同炙烤般炎热。  
这般热度让基拉想起了直布罗陀的海岸线、沙漠里的游击队……有着和他隐居的那个海岸决然不同的，用生命在战斗的热度。  
原本修理空调并不是很难的事情，战争年代要是宿舍的空调坏了，修理兵因为人手不足而被迫让驾驶员自己动手是稀松平常的事情——但是渐渐明白和平生活的社会是如何运作的基拉，很显然是要享受修理服务的。  
在终端机上下达了维修请求，基拉只是躺在起居室的榻榻米上，热得把衣服掀开来抖动，汗水顺着肌肉的纹理下滑。  
“该死的汗腺。”最强的调整者并不是不需要吃喝排泄的超级机器人，汗腺的正常运作是新陈代谢旺盛的保证——即使年近三十，他还像少年时代一般保持着良好的身材，只是因为长期没有受到阳光辐射，皮肤略苍白了一些。  
基拉·大和已经一年多没有出门了，自从搬到了这个公寓，他就靠着外卖度日。这是一个距离该P.L.A.N.T.中部柱体（也就是市中心）较为偏远的便宜住宅区，好在环境还不错，有模仿地球表面的植被，甚至还有一座用废旧材料堆积再用生物土壤覆盖的小山。因为来往的人少，所以每天只有固定几班公共巴士来往。不过这也意味着，维修人员不会那么快到来这世外桃源。  
好在炎热的入侵终将结束，门口响起了“叮咚”的复古铃声。  
“希尔德维修，工号0873为您服务。”终端里的电磁音传递着失真的声音。  
基拉想也没想起身，用声音控制门禁：“请进。”  
门禁应声解除，一个清楚但小心的脚步声渐渐靠近。  
“应该只是制冷系统坏了，”房间的主人说，“麻烦帮我修一下。保修信息已经传输给你们公司的系统了。”  
“好的。”那人说道，也非常敬业地一刻不停地奔赴空调管道处。  
“这是嵌入的通风系统，需要打开维修。”他补充道。接着一阵“嘎吱”声，似乎有什么机关被撬开了。  
基拉这时候对墙壁内结构有了兴趣，坐起身来。但是当他的目光落在维修员身上那一刻，却觉得那身影异常熟悉——虽然戴着鸭舌帽，穿着毫不起眼的制服，可是那个身形和拿着扳手的样子，却让基拉怎么都移不开眼。  
“莫非……”  
那人似乎并不知道基拉在说些什么，还非常客气地回应道：“啊，您看，这确实不是一个小工程，还请您再忍耐一下了。”  
这个说话的声音，基拉渐渐地不再怀疑——他一把拍在了对方肩膀上，对方下意识地回过头来，并且把他的手也握住，做出了防备的姿态……  
“基拉？”  
“阿斯兰！”  
这一幕二十年前也出现过，他们在赫里奥波里斯的格纳库里重逢，命运的齿轮在那时就开始无情地转动——没想到今天，两个齿轮终于又重合了。  
“为什么你会在这里？”阿斯兰·萨拉重复这个问题。  
“因为这是我家啊！”基拉脱口而出。重逢的欣喜他还没感受到，只是还沉浸在震惊当中：为什么前王牌驾驶员，那个精英中的精英，自己一生的挚友，会来给人修空调？！  
震惊的何止基拉一个人。阿斯兰心里清楚这样的社区住的是什么人：付不起市中心昂贵租金又没有社保的地球新移民，不法分子，社会不适合者……虽然由P.L.A.N.T.管理层统一修建的社区都十分优秀，但是物以类聚人以群分——基拉是这个世界上最善良和优秀的人，怎么可能住在这里？！  
“你家？”萨拉先生仍然有着Z.A.F.T.军校NO.1的记忆，他记得不论是订单还是门口的名牌，都写的不是“YAMATO”这样奇怪的姓氏，但因为眼前的人确实是如假包换的基拉·大和，阿斯兰不得不翻开日志，确认了一下写在上面的客户名：HIBIKI。  
“你看，叫YAMATO的人确实不多，如果名牌上大方写着我的名字……”说到这里，基拉的眼神有些暗淡。  
“我以为你还是和……她住一起？”  
基拉当然知道那个“她”是谁，只是支支吾吾：“我当然有自己住的自由。”  
“哦……是吗？”阿斯兰没有追问这个事情，他大概可以想象是为什么——从前也不是没有想过提醒基拉这一点，但是每次话到嘴边就还是打住了。  
自由的恋爱，对政治家来说是不存在的，一旦背负上了责任，很多事情都没有办法挣脱，饱受桎梏。  
战争结束了，阿斯兰曾经也幻想过平凡地过普通人的生活，但是厌倦了军队退伍之后，却找不到去处。  
被一场战争结束童年、从象牙塔里走出来的贵公子，从来没有想过自己想要什么生活。战争伊始他的愿望是为P.L.A.N.T.的逝者声张正义，让他的朋友们不再哭泣——当然这其中，他最不想看到哭泣的人就是眼前这个男人。  
基拉如果幸福就好了——原本这个愿望看似在“命运计划”挫败后终于实现，但是最终童话没有变成现实，童话故事总是有尾声，而他们的生活仍然在继续。  
战后，退伍军人不能适应和平社会是稀松平常的事情，对于大部分人来说没有求生的技能是常态，患上PTSD因而进入特殊设施的大有人在。但是对于阿斯兰和基拉这样的“有名人”，事情就不是那么简单了。  
首先，没有人敢聘用那个萨拉议长的儿子，发动战争的罪名在战后是一大禁忌，即使为数不多的人知道他才是终结萨拉议长疯狂的英雄，即使他为了P.L.A.N.T.的人民数次闯过鬼门关，即使有克莱因议长关照过的特殊岗位……那些岗位都是没有实权的“顾问”——不过是每月领取名为“顾问费”实则是“失业救济”的薪水。  
他没有办法回去奥布公国，那个地方对这个男人而言更加不是故乡，伤感的事情太多，身为调整者显然也不太可能去联邦了。  
多数退役将领的归宿或许是政界，利用自己“英雄”的名号获得支持无数的小卒比比皆是。家世显赫的如伊扎克·玖尔，很快在议会中占据了一席。只是阿斯兰也知道，自己如果从政的话大概率会招来怎样的支持者吧？  
名为“萨拉派”的阴霾，或许至今仍然留存在殖民卫星的管道当中。  
结果阿斯兰先生并没有过上普通人的生活，也因为如此美玲·霍克不再和他亲近，结束了寡淡的战后同居生活。毕竟她也有权利追求自己的幸福嘛。  
没有人雇佣自己，但是并不意味着萨拉先生不能自己创业。他有着一流的机械和自动化控制技术，自然有谋生的手段：作为独立法人，兼CEO/CTO/CFO等一切职位的萨拉社长，用自己的小型机器人技术经营起了科技企业——如今各式各样的机器人进入了殖民地的生活：机器人能完美地执行各种人类不愿意干的脏活累活，首先是需求最多的重建殖民卫星的大型建筑机器人，然后是战后建设生产需要的民用生产线，接着是改善民生的社会服务型机器人，最后是作为消费品存在的各式各样的家用机器人……只有人们想象不到的，没有萨拉先生做不到的。  
萨拉社长雇佣了一小批同样是退伍军人的社员，军队的纪律性让会社高效运行，社长的身份是最高机密，公司的一般业务基本由机器人产品完成，由网络订单直接支付，因此从来没有人怀疑，毕竟这是将人类也有限的生产力释放出来享受和平生活的好事。人们厌倦了服从命令和战斗，陷入了享乐主义的漩涡。  
只是阿斯兰在企业获得成功后仍然感觉到迷茫，这对于从小接受全面精英教育的贵公子来说只是交出一份完美无缺的标准答案而已，宏观上来讲经济不过是一堆数字，在宏观上观察人类的行为也是可以模型化预测，缺少了个性，变得可以推测——和战争中不可预测的人心相比，实在是过于贫乏了一点。这一点，骨干员工们也有同感。  
于是希尔德公司也开始提供非常昂贵的人工修理服务，只有少数有钱的怪胎才会选择——这其中包括了因为很久没有和陌生人说话而感觉到百无聊赖的大和先生。  
和一心想过上平凡人生活的阿斯兰不同，基拉·大和从一开始就做好了觉悟，要作为“达摩克利斯之剑”的存在，为和平奉献自己的一生。只是以一己之力威慑整个人类世界的做法，必然会遭到反噬——联邦议会抗议不说，Z.A.F.T.军队中也有不满情绪，就连祖国奥布也没有办法公开支持他的存在。  
原本基拉想保护的那个人，甚至因为包庇基拉这样的战争兵器而在民调中受损，更别说出现了数次为了暗杀基拉自己而险些波及对方的情况……  
这种形势下，基拉只能不再抛头露面，从克莱因宅邸中搬出来，住到一个他认为即使有针对自己的暗杀行动也不会殃及无辜的地方——不过他还保留了军籍，接受特殊经费，并保证一旦组织需要，就会立即回到岗位上。  
不过显然大部分人都对这位“异类”的真实价值一无所知。基拉·大和因为无法参与社会工作，赋闲在家时，竟然研究起了自己生父的理论知识。这对他而言曾经是令人作呕的真相，但是作为响博士的成果，他也不得不开始面对自己诞生的秘密——当然这其中还有一个原因，是他终于从医生口中得知，自己和心爱的女人无法孕育出后代的事实。由于被调整得超过了一般调整者的范畴，二人基因型不匹配是无法挽回的事实，甚至连强行修改胚胎也都做不到。  
基拉想到了那个拒绝命运而引发战争的可怜人——但是他不会像那个人一样放弃治疗，屈服于命运。  
解铃还须系铃人，对于一定境界的编程高手而言，基因密码和电脑编写的程序无异，只是介质变化了而已。基拉·响第一次认识到，或许让所有人都能成为完美的调整者、亦或者将调整逆向消除的可能性，正是解决那一悲剧的唯一秘方——当然，绝不能像迪兰达尔氏那样强制全人类接受，而是给和自己一样情况的人们多了一条选择的道路。  
在这个不起眼的小公寓里，基拉开始了对于自己的理论研究工作，资料没有麻烦她帮自己获取，而是不动声色地骇入各种机密信息库，不留痕迹地探查真相。虽然现在一切都停留在数据和理论当中，但是基拉知道自己离成功已经很近了，只是还未到付诸实践的那一天。  
在终于完成了研究之后，基拉只是每天沉迷电子游戏，打败了网络上的多数对手，终于也对虚拟世界感到无聊了，才用根本没有动用过的经费召来了一个本以为应该是陌生人的维修工人。  
两人面面相觑，不过这一次没有拔刀相向，更没有分道扬镳。在短暂地叙旧之后，阿斯兰提议，继续把空调修好再好好聊天。  
就在他们唠叨近况的时候，屋里因为多了一个二氧化碳生成体而更加闷热起来，阿斯兰的紧身T恤也被汗水浸湿，露出仍然保养得很好的肌肉线条。  
基拉情不自禁地从背后环抱上去，他有许久没有和人类有肌肤之亲了，他的同居人已经有近半个月都在地球上出差，或许还要一个月才能回来。在这期间基拉完成了研究，因此更加空虚。  
“等一下，基拉，你这是……”  
“阿斯兰应该也独居很久了吧，刚才没有听你提起霍克小姐。我听说过她和你分手的事情，大概有几年了？”  
“你从谁那里知道的？”阿斯兰胡思乱想，难道基拉还动用情报机关调查过自己，今天是故意让自己过来出糗的？  
不，基拉刚才的反应应该是不知道自己在什么地方、做什么的，说明他只可能是从美玲小姐那儿直接或间接听到消息的……  
“这我不能说。”基拉没有停下手，很快将那件讨厌的工装裤扯开了一道口子，直击对方要害。  
“那我也不能和你做这种事，被她知道了怎么办？”阿斯兰有些恼怒，他不是没有和基拉做过这种事，但那还是年少无知的时候，也没有什么顾忌。  
“哪个她？”基拉反问道，“如果是拉克丝的话你不用在意，我们两个也结束了，至少在她退出政治舞台前，我都是个多余的存在。你懂吧？毕竟你爱过我的姐妹……”  
“你不要提那件事了。”  
“如果你还能驾驶Mobile Suit，你会为我做同样的事情吗？”  
阿斯兰别过头去，不想正面回答。拉克丝·克莱因的婚礼是秘密举行的，连基拉本人都没有收到邀请，没有人知道时间地点，只是所有人惊奇地发现，议长在某一次公开会议中佩戴了一枚正式的婚戒——而另一只婚戒的主人也在坐席当中。  
就算是想，阿斯兰也做不到把成舟的木头再种回去……  
一阵相顾无言后，倒霉的制冷系统就被抛之脑后，两个人在炎热夏日当中抱团取暖，内心却像冬季一般寒风凛凛，一眼望不到尽头。  
热情的亲吻只是仪式，随后的纠葛不过是想让大脑放空的手段，人类再如何调整都无法完美，只要活着一天，就是在满足肉体的欲望——这样他们才能忘记烦恼，做回自己。  
只是这通往天国的道路并没有通畅无阻，闷热的房间被从敞开的大门透进来清风穿过，恍惚中二人听见一声大叫：“你们——”  
两人不得不喘着粗气停下来，发觉还有第三个人站在房间里，脸涨得通红，情绪激动地质问道：“基拉先生，我就知道，你从来没有喜欢过我，对不对？”  
那人怒气冲冲地瞪着被基拉压在身下的阿斯兰，说：“阿斯兰，我看错你了！”  
阿斯兰总觉得这人有些眼熟，但想不起来是谁了。直到基拉回应对方：“慎，阿斯兰对我来说是特别的。”  
“那你把我当成什么了？”慎把手上刚从超市带回来的有机蔬菜摔在了地上。  
“慎？！”这次轮到阿斯兰吃惊了，原来基拉一直在和这个后辈同居吗？  
飞鸟先生是个顾家的男人，基拉不会做饭，他就学着做；基拉不能出去工作，他就辛苦地进入社会当一个合格的社畜。好在飞鸟毕竟也是红衣出身，只要他努力学习就没有什么做不到的，上级这次特别提拔他，让他负责产品在奥布的销售业务，去一趟地球——慎·飞鸟此时是刚从出差的地方回来，提前了好几天赶回家，就是怕同居人饿死在这偏远的公寓里。  
一时间，阿斯兰还真没看出这个西装革履、头发整齐梳好、还会对基拉说敬语的青年是当年那个颇为叛逆的毛头小子。  
于是基拉向阿斯兰解释，前些年机缘巧合遇到了慎，两个人出于各自的原因都在寻找住处，就凑合住到了一起——当然，也出于各自的原因，自然而然地睡到了一起。  
知道真相后，阿斯兰笑出声：“好久不见了，慎，你还是那么可爱。”  
慎·飞鸟更加气愤了：“我就是最讨厌你这点，摆出一副前辈的样子想要教训我——不，我和从前不一样了！基拉需要我，在他需要你的这些年，你又跑哪里去了？！”  
“好了好了，都是我的错。”  
“知道错了就把衣服穿上！”慎的眼睛没法不往那里看，军队里看过对方从淋浴房出来的样子，但现在这样慎是没有见过的。  
“不如慎也脱了吧？空调坏了⋯⋯”  
“不要！基拉你闭嘴！你也把衣服穿上！不然没有饭吃了！”现在敬语没有了，因为飞鸟先生极度愤怒，但是没有像年少轻狂时那样会一拳招呼到别人脸上。  
不过话说回来，屋里确实挺热的，慎的西装让他感觉更加闷热，但是这时候脱了的话就输了，所以就算汗如雨下，他也要忍。  
对慎来说，基拉像一只猫，捉摸不透，但惹人怜爱，更别说这是只美丽而强大的山猫。两人在相处的过程中发现对方和自己是如此相似，但对慎而言自己对基拉毫无保留，基拉却始终有一些心不在焉，似乎有些秘密。  
今天这个秘密被慎撞破了，慎在气头上说了这些话，但转念一想，自己才是那个后来的人，这不能怪阿斯兰，要怪就只能怪基拉吃回头草。  
但是他对同居人哪里怪得起来呢？本来一开始决定住到一起，到后来为了养家糊口自己出去卖力工作，慎·飞鸟都觉得是自己欠基拉人情——毕竟他不仅捅了基拉好几刀，暗算人家，最终战的时候还在关键时刻掉链子，没帮上什么忙，而且还扯人家后腿。  
所以慎决定要肩负起责任，基拉被逼着隐居在此而且不能出去过正常人的生活，有一半是自己害的。  
显然基拉并不是这样想的，他有秘密资金，饿不死。也不觉得慎欠自己什么，从头到尾都只是觉得慎单纯可爱，像极了当年年少无知的自己而已。  
正是这份单纯可爱，支撑着基拉穿过窄门，走到了现在。  
基拉和阿斯兰相视一笑，顺从地把衣服穿上了。  
“还是先把空调修了吧。”基拉说。  
于是阿斯兰继续修着那坏掉的制冷系统，慎因为不想看到另两个人说说笑笑，就径自到厨房开始做饭。  
不一会儿，饭做好了，空调也修好了。慎把饭菜端上桌，方桌上这一头并排放着两个人的丰盛大餐，那一头放了一份分量极小的和食，一看就吃不饱。  
就像要宣誓主权，慎一屁股坐到基拉身旁，说：“不好意思，今天只准备了两个人的食材，委屈您了。”  
但没想到基拉连忙把自己的汉堡肉让给了挚友，还责备慎道：“阿斯兰帮我们修好了空调，应该多吃点。”  
“那，你吃我这份！”  
“你刚出差回来，又给我们做饭，我才是那个在家什么都没干的人，少吃点没事。”说着，基拉又把自己盘里另一块汉堡肉夹给了慎，还亲自切下来一块喂到对方嘴边。  
慎一脸受宠若惊地吃下了那块肉，面颊又红起来。  
阿斯兰偷笑着自己吃了起来。  
飞鸟先生也确实是饿了，狼吞虎咽起来，不一会就战斗完毕。可是对面的绅士不紧不慢地，慎刚想对对方说什么，忽然一个喷嚏打了出来。  
“慎，还是把衣服脱了去冲凉吧，这样会感冒不能上班的。”  
慎觉得同居人说得很有道理，乖乖把外套脱了挂在椅子上，无意识地露出来被汗水浸透半透明地服帖在肌肤上的衬衫。他正要起身去房间换衬衫时，忽然被同居人一把按住，嘴唇被紧锁在了甜蜜的陷阱里。  
基拉这是在干嘛？慎有点高兴，就这样在那个男人面前秀恩爱的行为让他有点得意，但是很快觉得又非常羞耻，因为同居人根本没有浅尝辄止的意图，手也开始不安分地摸索起来。  
于是他把基拉一把推开，怒嗔道：“现在不是做这个的时候！那家伙还在这里！”  
“对不起嘛，”基拉笑道，“不过我觉得没有关系，我们三个人也可以继续。”  
飞鸟先生惊诧不已，目瞪口呆地望着餐桌那头的阿斯兰，已经心领神会地优雅地放下餐具，擦了擦嘴，微笑着走了过来。  
“阿斯兰⋯⋯你⋯⋯”  
“不好意思，吓到你了。但是没有关系，请相信我们。”绅士先生解释道。  
这两个人到底在想什么啊？！慎的心脏疯狂地跳着，这种感觉恐怕自从不再驾驶MS之后就再也没感受过了。  
话又说回来，这种事情有第一次就会有第二次。飞鸟先生还不知道自己将会遭受怎样的命运⋯⋯  
基拉一面用舌尖将慎的唇齿撬开，一面用手解开衬衣的扣子探下去——这一过程和平日一样毫不客气、不讲分寸，是慎喜欢的那种属于强者的狂野不羁。但是另一位不速之客，却在他身上展现的是无懈可击的技术，分寸拿捏得精准，双手灵巧游刃有余，不出一小会，慎竟然因为太舒服而完全忘记了对方是自己情敌这件事情⋯⋯  
直到他清醒过来，才发现自己刚才释放得有些过头了，被两个人同时攻击的羞耻感顿时涌上心头，没有控制住情绪，伸手蹬腿，想要摆脱现在的窘态。  
推推搡搡间，慎听到阿斯兰劝基拉：“你还是老样子，要求太多，以后对慎好一点，不要欺负他了。下次再这样，我就不能帮你了。”  
基拉哪里欺负我了？又哪里对我不好？慎想，虽然生活费是自己出的，家务和饭菜都是自己做，基拉只是每天在家打游戏而已⋯⋯可是这不是基拉的错啊！这个世界为什么这么不公平，好人都这样得不到好报呢？基拉不能出去工作，当然闲着没事干要找点事情做的⋯⋯虽然，两个男人做这种事情是蛮奇怪的⋯⋯不过在军队待过的慎·飞鸟先生毕竟也是见过世面的人，所以也没有什么抱怨。  
“你不觉得他这样挺可爱的吗？”基拉摸着慎的头，把弄乱的头发捋顺。  
“没你可爱。”阿斯兰亲吻了基拉的侧脸，又坐回原来的位子上去，好像什么都没有发生一样。  
慎觉得自己一定是在做奇怪的梦，也不管基拉怎么摆弄自己，这次真的使出了浑身力气挣脱了怀抱，一溜烟跑去浴室了。  
因为修理制冷系统的缘故电闸是关闭的，慎冰凉的淋雨中找回自己的思绪，心想着总而言之一定要把那个每次都坏自己好事的家伙赶走。  
外面这二位终于也正经起来，继续修理引起这一切的那个系统故障。  
等到慎小心翼翼穿着睡衣从房间里冒出来的时候，发现客厅里凉飕飕的，不禁打了个喷嚏。  
只剩下基拉一个人在打游戏，碗筷都已经奇迹般地收拾好——慎知道这是那个男人干的，暗自觉得有些被人压了一头的感觉。  
“明明我也会修空调，”慎揶揄道，“你不必找那家伙来。”  
那是一款激烈的模拟实战驾驶MS的游戏，基拉手上的动作没有减缓，把对方压制着，但是还分心转过头来对慎用无辜的表情解释道：“我没有想到你这么快就回来了，我等不及就叫了维修——”  
“你等不及的可不止是维修吧！”慎紧紧攥着刚从冰箱里拿出来的牛奶，猛灌了一口，弄得嘴角脸上脖子上到处都是。  
“不，我没想到他会给希尔德集团做维修工作。真的只是巧合而已——我倒想问你呢，你们在一间公司的事情为什么要瞒着我？”  
啊，这可问到点子上了。慎觉得基拉误怪了自己，可是一想到那个Z.A.F.T.头牌、曾经教导过自己的F.A.I.T.H.精英前辈现在和自己一样不过是个普通的社畜，慎觉得心里又好受了一点。  
英雄皆凡人，凡人皆愚钝。  
“希尔德的员工少说也有数百人，加上外编的团队，我也没有见过所有的员工嘛。老板是个神秘主义者，多数工作我们都是通过网络通信来完成的。去地球的工作也是，奥布这边由我这样的移民来完成，就连联邦那边也有人手，可是我们之间并没有什么联系。”  
转念一想，这样的工作或许也适合阿斯兰，一想到基拉因为自己的身份找不到工作的事情，慎认为这事情也相当合理。  
“其实基拉也可以……”慎刚想说，那么基拉也应该振作一下了，但是他想想自己好像没资格对别人指手画脚。说到底，他是基拉的什么人呢？  
他们只是彼此生命中的一个过客而已，慎知道的，所以刚才在看见那一幕后从震惊到平复没有用太多时间。  
“我有你就够了。”基拉丢下手中完胜的又一局记录，走过来抱住了一脸伤感的后辈，那幅表情他自己也曾戴着，基拉知道这是迷惘的眼神。

**## 社畜的非日常**

  
一宿过去，身为社畜的慎要拖着筋疲力竭的身子去上班。基拉还在被窝里沉睡，慎熟练地轻声洗漱整装完毕，赶上了一大早去市中心的班车。  
今天本来是出差后的休息日，可是不知道为什么，总部的人说，社长要见自己。  
难道是奥布的订单有什么问题？不，这样的话上级的那个经理大叔会直接来找自己了。还是说，因为工作完成得太好了所以要提拔自己？  
这样一想，慎的心情又好了起来，因为昨天那件事搞得他很难受，基拉安慰了一晚上他都没有哼一声。成熟的大人不会动不动就歇斯底里，所以慎一直在控制自己的情绪，心中的郁闷却不是那么好化解的。  
不过，如果有人表扬的话，哪怕不是升官加薪，慎都还像个孩子一样开心。如果加薪的话，就给基拉再买一台最新的游戏机吧……  
希尔德总部位于L4研究型P.L.A.N.T.柱体最外层。在经过换乘数个穿梭机器后，慎终于来到了这个地方。听说这里还保存着尤里乌斯7号的残骸，不过慎并没有亲眼见过。  
他们公司的总部很少有人能接近，第一次来到这里，慎可以说是有些失望的：没有世界第一大科技企业的财力感，有的只是和军舰很相似的回廊和隔断门，熟悉的安保措施，熟悉的秩序感。  
社长办公室就在眼前了，一路上就连接待慎的秘书也不过是一个长得像铁桶的机器，所以慎不禁怀疑，希尔德公司的社长不会也是个机器人——说不定是个成精的MS呢（例如一个强人工智能）！  
经过一系列严格的扫描，慎终于进了社长办公室，身后自动门的气阀声刚落，只听见一个熟悉的声音对他说道：“飞鸟先生，你终于来了。”  
慎不会听错这个声音，只见阿斯兰·萨拉还是穿着昨天那身希尔德标准工装出现在自己面前，若无其事地打招呼。  
“怎么你也来了？”慎非常不解，如果阿斯兰在这里说明和昨天基拉请人维修有关系，难道自己的同居人为了让他们两个见面不惜填写了客户投诉问卷么？  
看到还没有搞清楚状况的慎，阿斯兰苦笑：“基拉什么都没跟你说吗？”  
昨天维修结束后阿斯兰告诉了基拉自己的近况，说今天要请慎过来聊一聊的希望对方不要介意。结果基拉是转头忘记说了还是出于什么考虑，阿斯兰并不知道。  
什么嘛！这两个人到底隐瞒了多少秘密？！慎想着基拉昨天一晚上鬼话连篇却都是些暧昧不清的内容，拳头攥了起来。  
“说什么？我今天是接到通知说到社长室来一趟的，也不知道为什么。”  
他说这话像极了当年在密涅瓦上顶嘴的样子，阿斯兰不禁笑了出来：“我还是很高兴能和你再会的，所以今天请你过来一叙。”  
你高兴关我什么事啊……嗯？  
慎突然觉得哪里不对，以前红衣的聪明大脑快速转动，慎赫然发现其中的玄机，突然像时光倒流了十年一样大叫出来：“你是社长吗？！”  
“正是。”  
慎惊得说不出话来。其实他的理性告诉他这并不奇怪，阿斯兰做什么事情都是第一名，当社长有什么奇怪的……  
“你们家里的系统确实是有一个部件安装得有问题，所以我没有收基拉维修费，可能这种小事基拉忘记告诉你了。”  
这么一说，慎突然想起来基拉昨天在自己洗澡的时候说什么维修费的事情，但是水声太大他没有听清楚。他知道希尔德公司的人工服务上门修一次空调也要他三个月工资的事情，还以为基拉在抱怨呢。  
“好像是说过这件事……”慎小声地回应，“你们……你今天找我来就为了这个吗？”不会开除我吗？  
“还想和你聊一些别的，一些我们两个的话题。昨天基拉在，我不太方便问的。”  
“什么事？”  
“坐下来说吧。”  
阿斯兰给慎倒了一杯茶，慎很有礼貌地说了声谢谢。  
变成成熟的大人了呢，阿斯兰想，这个孩子气的后辈当初可没少让自己生气，不过总而言之还是个单纯的毛头小子罢了。  
“嗯，是这样的，我想和你聊一下美玲的事情。”  
“哎？”  
“我们分手的事情是你告诉基拉的吧？”  
还真是自己说的，慎对这个多嘴的错误供认不讳。他告诉阿斯兰，当时是露娜突然跟自己抱怨妹妹分手的事情，然后非常毒舌地把萨拉先生本人骂了一顿。结果没过多久，露娜就留下一封分手信，从此再也没找过自己。因为没人跟自己合租了，慎才在找室友的途中遇到了刚从克莱因宅邸搬出来无所事事的基拉，两个人就住到了一起。结果有一次基拉问他为什么和露娜分手，慎才把这个错误全部推到了引起一切的阿斯兰身上。  
不过既然阿斯兰这样问，慎终于肯确定基拉这些年没有偷偷背着自己跟这个人联系了，心中的石头落了地。  
“你这是打算找我算私账么？”  
“并不是这样的，慎，我或许在你们看来是一个不太负责任的家伙，不过这件事我一定要澄清，是美玲先甩我的。而且她从那以后已经失踪很久了，我今天是想问一下你是否知道她的下落，如果不知道的话也想请你留意一下。”  
“既然是人家甩你你就不要去找她嘛！”说这话的时候慎倒是很有底气，他知道露娜-玛利亚·霍克在和自己分手之后迅速傍上了一个大手财团的继承人，现在已经是P.LA.N.T.上流社会的贵夫人了，但是飞鸟先生一次都没有去麻烦过人家。  
或许这份感情本来就不值得他去挽回，他们不过是在战争洪流中不小心漂流到一起的落水鸟，等羽翼恢复了就各自东南飞了。  
露娜小姐是个薄情的人，也是个精明的人。她有作为红衣的实力，也有作为军人的冷酷。有时候慎回想过来，他其实根本不是那么了解露娜。而她妹妹美玲对慎而言就更是不可理喻的存在了。  
阿斯兰叹了一口气，说：“慎，我想你可能误会了，我是在担心……露娜-玛利亚那边我当然不可能去打听的，所以才会问你。”  
“你就是人太好了所以才会被人甩。”  
“谢谢你安慰我，不过既然你不知道她的下落就算了。以及，我不觉得自己就是个好人——有太多人觉得自己是正义的，最后却酿成了大祸。”萨拉社长说。  
阿斯兰没有告诉慎，他真正担心的是什么。慎不了解美玲，甚至连露娜都不了解自己的妹妹。霍克姐妹都不是等闲之辈，有时候阿斯兰觉得那个女人比自己的前未婚妻更可怕。  
“既然慎什么都不知道，今天就到这里吧。”  
“那个……”但是飞鸟先生好像还有问题，却不好说出口。  
“请讲吧，慎，缄默不言不是你的作风吧？”  
“你到底……到底要怎样？”慎支支吾吾的。  
“怎样？”萨拉社长一头雾水。  
“啊，那个我是说……拉克丝小姐也好，美玲也好，就连基拉也……你到底在乎的是什么呀？”  
这是一个复杂的问题，如果知道内情的话，慎的问题名单可能会更长，不过这都不重要了，因为阿斯兰实在是没有办法正面回答这个问题。  
阿斯兰望着慎，不知道是该笑还是不该笑。他也试图解答对方心中的疑惑：“他们对我来说都是重要的人，你也一样，慎。但是……对我而言最重要的事物，我却没有办法守护，有些东西即使夺回来了却也不再是过去的样子了，而有些东西却永远地失去了，这个心情你应该理解吧？”  
“嗯……”或许现在慎也明白了吧，逝去的生命、遥远的祖国、曾经爱过的人……  
“但是我们总是要寻找活下去的意义的。就像你今天坐在这里一样，我也在这里，用我的双手创造了这一切——而我希望能守护它。”  
慎知道，阿斯兰所指的这个需要守护的事物不仅是希尔德公司，而是整个和平的人类社会。他现在因为工作时常往返于地球与太空，不是坐在MS上通过小小的屏幕和探测器去看这个世界，而是用自己的眼睛亲自去看，和各种各样的人直接面对面地交谈——这一切都让慎·飞鸟觉得，年轻时候犯下的错误太多了，做多少事都无法弥补这些。  
最后，阿斯兰顺便表扬了一下慎在奥布的成绩。  
从社长室里出来，慎感觉怪怪的，十年了，但是仿佛自己是刚从MS上下来被长官表扬了一样，心里暖暖的有些开心。  
而阿斯兰呢，心情更沉重一点。希尔德的社员他也不是每个都认识的，不过招来的都是和慎、自己一样的退役军人，在谈到这个问题的时候大家都有类似的共鸣，因此才凝聚起来变得高效的。  
他在世界的暗处，构筑起一片网。技术的力量不再用于作恶，而是用在能让人类幸福地生活上，阿斯兰·萨拉认为这才是他追求的未来。  
但他也时刻警惕着，毕竟他知道，过于强大的力量总是会招来不幸和觊觎的目光——不过这和那些舞台前的人相比，还是轻松太多了。  
在明处站着的人，不会有他现在这样拥有的余裕。  
卡嘉莉已经很坚强了，但是奥布在战后的恢复还是让她举步维艰。拒绝亲事坚持独身，而不得不改变奥布的元首选举制这件事，令她的政治生涯并非一帆风顺。  
而拉克丝作为调整者在P.L.A.N.T.却不得不为了政治生命而联姻。调整者的生育率低下问题并没有随着吉尔伯特议长的败北而消失，整个调整者社会的基本面并没有发生改变，种族的延续乃是核心矛盾。战争结束了，和平已经实现，现实的问题不能解决，这样的和平是不会持续的。  
而从台前退居到台后的基拉更明白这其中的道理。时间不会治好人们的伤痛，只是会让人麻木而已。

**## 每个人都不过是单相思罢了**

  
慎离开家里以后，基拉迅速地爬起来洗漱完毕，带上行李，从地下车库里翻出自己的座驾，一路飞奔开到了一个军事穿梭港。  
几经周折，他来到了P.L.A.N.T.首府的会客室里。  
会面是私下进行的，克莱因议长的第二届连任期即将届满，目前是大选的关键时刻，基拉本不该这个时候出现。上一次连任选举以暗杀自己未遂结局，而议长本人受伤住院。选举推迟了半年，期间大和代表宣布卸下一切正式官职，而议长因为同情选票激增、以绝对优势胜过了竞争者尤里·阿玛菲。  
代理议长爱莎丽雅·玖尔借这个机会扩张了自己的势力，这也是日后拉克丝·克莱因考虑政治联姻时选择伊扎克·玖尔的部分原因。  
因此这个私下的会面，除了拉克丝和基拉，入赘克莱因家的伊扎克也在场。  
“这一次是真的要把Strike Freedom还给你了。”基拉把烫洗整齐的军装、F.A.I.T.H.徽章还有MS钥匙交还给了议长。  
“你已经下定决心了吗？”议长的脸上倒没有惊讶，反而像是已经知道会这样的，十分平静。  
基拉这边也是非常的平静：“没错，现在我已经做出决定了。接下来我无论做什么，都和你、和克莱因派没有任何关系。”  
“是吗？我了解了。基拉，就按你想的去做吧。你是自由的。”拉克丝笑了。  
基拉也笑了。  
两个人默默无语地对视了大概一分钟，最后基拉吻了拉克丝的手，两个人平静地告别。  
一旁的伊扎克看在眼里急在心里，完全没有弄明白这是怎么一回事。他倒不是嫉妒，自己和拉克丝之间只是在摄像机前摆pose的关系而已。只是单细胞的伊扎克根本看不明白这两个神奇人物之间的神奇恋情，但他敏锐的军人思维告诉自己，上次大战最后的英雄机体的驾驶权回归空位，不是什么好兆头。  
这段名存实亡的政治联姻是由他母亲说来的。在婚前他对拉克丝的印象还一直停留在阿斯兰的前未婚妻、后来叛变变成主和派领袖的层面上，基本上是从电视上认识对方的。说实话伊扎克本来和志保.哈尼夫斯在一起很长时间了也没有结婚，伊扎克本人迟钝的原因居多——看不懂别人的感情也是因为这个吧。  
这突然的人生转变还是因为玖尔家的立场一直非常尴尬。爱莎丽雅·玖尔原来是萨拉派的中坚，但儿子却算是加入克莱因派的。暗杀风波后克莱因议长住院期间，代理议长的席位却由她这个“骑墙派”获得——这并非意外，资历符合要求的两位同侪分别是原萨拉派尤里·阿玛菲和中间主和派泰德·艾尔斯曼，两人争执不下，爱莎丽雅不过是渔翁得利。  
但是如果不进一步巩固政治资本，玖尔家前途堪忧。在资助者的指引下，爱莎丽雅向议长提出了这个方案——用玖尔家的全面支持换取伊扎克在克莱因派中的稳固地位，方法是政治联姻。  
伊扎克不知道母亲为何突然有如此异想天开的提案，也不知道拉克丝为什么会首肯，虽然从政治上考虑是没有什么错误的，只是人的情感却不是这样容易妥协的吧。  
望着拉克丝和基拉告别，伊扎克在这边正出神呢，被名义上的妻子打断了思绪：“伊扎克君，你好像有什么想说的？”  
“我的确有很多问题，不过如果是我不必要知道的你可以保密。”伊扎克一边思忖一边说，“基拉·大和隐居这么久突然做出如此决定应该不是突发奇想，你却不问他缘由就这样接受了么？要知道这是Strike Freedom，雅金-杜维大战战后唯一一台还有执剑人的机体。”  
拉克丝笑了：“我知道基拉在想什么，他想做的事情我都会无条件支持的。不过你这个问题问倒我了——我确实也不知道为什么他突然做出了这个决定，这件事的导火索想必非常突然地发生了。不过我们要防备着，阿玛菲国防部长不会放过这个机会的。”  
“嗯。”伊扎克思左思右想，猜测这事情必定和那个可恶的男人有关。  
伊扎克决定跟踪基拉。  
基拉在交出兵权之后一身轻松，虽然还是为了保险起见用鸭舌帽遮挡了自己的容貌，不过步伐没有那么紧张了。伊扎克一路跟踪基拉都没有发现，最后他来到了尤里乌斯7号遇难者的纪念碑前。  
伊扎克远远地看着，突然瞳孔里放出了异样的光——他看见那个戴着墨镜手持鲜花等待基拉到来的人分外眼熟——那是阿斯兰·萨拉，伊扎克一生挥之不去的人。  
卫星内部的天气系统十分配合地下起了阴冷的小雨，伊扎克看见两个人在一块墓碑前驻足——那应该是阿斯兰母亲的墓碑了。  
阿斯兰献出了那一束康乃馨，然后和基拉在说着什么，伊扎克隔着太远什么都听不见，望远镜里的男人和过去一样英俊挺拔，岁月没有在他身上留下太多风霜，但是隔着三层玻璃，伊扎克还是看出对方墨镜下的疲惫。  
然后出乎伊扎克的意料，两个人在望远镜的视角中心忽然唇齿相交了起来——虽然只是短短的一瞬间，伊扎克有些觉得自己在做什么诡异的梦。  
两个人只是轻轻地在接吻，连拥抱都没有，嘴唇分开之后基拉就头也不回地从墓地的另一端离开了。阿斯兰在母亲的墓前祷告了一会，然后向伊扎克这边原路返回。  
伊扎克没有继续躲藏，他在小路上等着对方发现自己。  
“伊扎克？”男人有些诧异，摘下墨镜确认站在自己面前的是不是自己的老战友。  
“是我。你这个混蛋——”说着伊扎克就一拳招呼了上去。  
阿斯兰接住了这一拳。如果放在过去他可能就用脸硬接了，这次伊扎克也没有太认真，所以他才能接住。  
“为什么每次见面都用拳头招呼我呀？”阿斯兰又气又想笑。  
“不为什么！看见你就生气！”伊扎克宣泄道，“这些年你跑到哪里去了？我知道你去过一段时间奥布，然后你就回来了，然后你就又辞职失踪了……”  
伊扎克的声音有些颤抖，阿斯兰拍了拍这个战友的肩膀，安慰道：“既然你来了，我们去看看尼高尔。”  
两个人来到了Z.A.F.T.英雄纪念馆，尼高尔的墓碑在其中一个不显眼的位置。据说阿玛菲国防部长经常来看他，因此馆里的戒备还算森严，经常有便衣在附近晃荡。还好一起来的人是伊扎克，不然阿斯兰可能会被拦下来盘问一番。  
因为不是特意来祭拜的，两个人手里没有花束，不过军人也不需要这种东西吧。阿斯兰在尼高尔墓前敬了一个标准的Z.A.F.T.军礼，伊扎克也跟着敬了一个。  
“他是个好人。”为了缓解尴尬伊扎克打破沉默。他过去对尼高尔没有算太好太亲近，因为尼高尔总是缠着他眼前的这个讨厌的男人。不过也没有欺负对方嘛——一直以来伊扎克的“欺负”对象也是眼前这个讨厌的男人。  
“他是世界上最好的。”阿斯兰百感交集，这段话仿佛回到了当年在克鲁泽队的时光。  
“那基拉·大和呢？”伊扎克突然问出这句话，但问出口后就后悔了。  
阿斯兰没有回答。  
该死，哪壶不开提哪壶！伊扎克责备自己。  
杀死尼高尔的人就是刚才和阿斯兰莫名其妙搞暧昧的人——如果这样算来，当年阿斯兰总是“包庇”长腿，难道还有这么一份缘由在里面么？不，不对……伊扎克越想越混乱。  
过了半晌，阿斯兰才反问他：“你刚才都看见了？”  
“呃……是……不好意思……”伊扎克低头认错。  
“没关系，不过以后最好不要这样了。”  
还好阿斯兰没有生气，放到那个血气方刚的年少，他们两个可能真的打起来了。  
“对不起。”  
“真不像你，伊扎克·玖尔不会对我这个碍眼的家伙道歉的。还是说，变成伊扎克·克莱因之后你就学会了呢？”阿斯兰这时候反将了一军。  
“咳……这里不太方便，我们换个地方叙旧。”  
于是伊扎克带着阿斯兰来到了一个在P.L.A.N.T.首府市中心但很不起眼的独栋宅子里。房子不大，但是保安设施还是有些严格。  
“这是？”  
“我住的地方——我觉得你应该知道我和拉克丝小姐不是真的。”  
阿斯兰刚刚也看出来这里不是议长官邸，现在心中的疑惑也解开了。  
话题尴尬地持续着。阿斯兰问伊扎克：“你怎么看基拉的呢？”  
“跟我以前想的不一样。”伊扎克提到这个人的时候没有恨意和嫉妒，阿斯兰甚至觉得他的话里带着一丝同情，不禁嘴角微微上扬。  
而因为被阿斯兰这样温柔地看着，再联想到刚才看见的情况，伊扎克突然有些不适应，脸颊发烫。他转过头去说：“阿斯兰你今天很奇怪……不，我一直觉得你很奇怪……”  
“奇怪……是吗……或许吧……”萨拉先生自嘲道，“那个，伊扎克，也许我不该告诉你——我要离开这个世界了。”  
“哈？”伊扎克脸唰地一下白了，转过来瞪大眼看着口出诳语的男人。  
眼前的男人正值黄金的年代，战火没有留下一丝风霜，肩膀依旧坚挺，有着超乎一般调整者的体格，甚至比实际年龄看上去都小一些的样子，他像极了他的亡母——伊扎克在电视上见过，站在帕特里克·萨拉身边的萨拉夫人，正是美丽的百合花一样的存在。如果不是出于同侪的竞争心理，伊扎克也会打从心里认为：啊，这就是完美的存在吗！  
房间的主人一时结巴：“喂……那个……不对……不是的……你你你——你是跟我开玩笑对吗？”  
阿斯兰的眼神没有移开，他没有说谎：“我已经厌倦这里了。”  
“厌倦这里了，什么意思？是说要去奥布了吗……别吓人了，去奥布找老情人重修旧好也用不着这种说法吧？”伊扎克恢复了他一贯面对这个男人带刺的语气。  
“唉，让你误会了吗……详情我也不想说得太清楚，不过确实的，我明天就会立刻启程，今天是来和母亲告别的。”  
永别吗……伊扎克的脑子“嗡”地炸开了，似乎停止了思考。他神情恍惚地问道：“你要去哪里？”  
“未来。”  
“什么意思？”  
“战后这些年我一直在思考人类的意义，不论是调整者还是自然人。有美好的一面，但是阴影总是如影随形……我曾经所相信的正义，在这个人类社会里无法存在。”  
伊扎克知道阿斯兰说的是尼高尔、是海涅、是基拉，还有那些为了和平奉献一切最后却没有得到回报的人们。因此急着劝慰道：“但是我们还能够去补偿不是吗？”  
阿斯兰冷笑了一声，这个笑容让伊扎克想起了击落强袭高达的那个战士冷酷的眼神。伊扎克听到对方陈述：“但是人类总是在重复着同样的错误，当我发现的时候已经太晚了。”  
“我听不懂……混蛋，阿斯兰你说点人话！”伊扎克像过去那样，一把拎住了阿斯兰的领口，把他按在沙发上面。  
“我发现我犯下了愚蠢的错误……但是在我想不出如何弥补而苦恼的时候，我又遇见了基拉，现在我们两个决定去做我们必须做的事情了。大概……不应该告诉你的，但是作为朋友——”“朋友”这个字被堵住了，阿斯兰没有想到对方会用这样的方式对待自己。让他住口的不是一记拳头，而是伊扎克那说话总是有些带刺的嘴唇。  
干涸的嘴唇上裂开的纹路就好像是玫瑰的刺，刺中的毒药迅速地由神经系统扩散开。  
那玫瑰花瓣哭诉着：“我什么时候是你朋友了？！阿斯兰，不许小瞧我！”  
“等一下，伊扎克！”  
“你什么都不愿意跟我说！过去也是这样……你这样犹犹豫豫又想做好人、坚持自己无聊的原则的样子我真的看不下去了！萨拉队长，承认吧，你心里只有基拉·大和！”伊扎克用他一贯尖刻的言语批评道。  
而我的心里只有你一个人啊……伊扎克终于觉悟到了这些年来对被自己压在身下的男人不清楚名头的变质的情感——那是一种名为“占有”和“征服”的欲望。  
尼高尔也好，基拉也好，还克莱因小姐也好……这些人都有什么重要的呢？对伊扎克来说不过是“和阿斯兰有关的某一二三”罢了。  
可能是因为说到对方心里去了，伊扎克发现阿斯兰并没有反驳自己，也没有反抗——理论上来讲，伊扎克肉搏战从来没有赢过这个男人，但是对方就是不还手给了他可乘之机。  
对这样绅士的行为伊扎克并不觉得欣喜，反而觉得被羞辱了——是啊，这种敌方立即缴械投降的情况，哪里算得上“征服”？不过是无耻的占有罢了……  
但是，那又怎样呢？  
占据伊扎克脑子里的想法只有一个：占有他，撕下名为阿斯兰·萨拉的假面具，让他变成真正的狮子。  
胶着的唇枪舌剑之间散发着玫瑰的吐息，两个人的身体像双尾蛇一样纠缠。伊扎克没有时间思考这一切为什么发生，他只想这一刻成为永恒。  
伊扎克用尽全力去撕咬着，舔舐对方的薄弱敏感之处，深入敌军腹地，雪白的如同大理石肌肤的表面上泛起了潮红。他用枪上的刺刀刺进敌人的体内，血刃反复刺穿着，直到弹丸用尽。  
你倒是反抗啊！  
没有人回应他，那不过是一具享受着肉欲的躯壳而已。  
那躯壳用空洞和怜悯的眼神和他四目相对，让征服者感觉到无地自容。  
我在做什么呀！他难以置信自己竟然做出这种事情，他玷污了一个只能当成偶像崇拜的圣洁的天使——一个对他来说是救赎的、完美的人。  
只是又一想到这个人和那个人也会做这样的事情，伊扎克终究觉得自己的幻想破灭了，现实如此残酷。  
看见伊扎克一直发呆，阿斯兰只是默默地从下面抽身，然后整理好衣冠。  
“穿上点吧，别着凉了。”阿斯兰给他把外套披上。  
“对不起，我……”  
“道歉不是你的风格吧。”  
“我一直喜欢你。”  
说出来这一句话的时候，伊扎克也不知道自己怎么想的，但是说出口之后就觉得心中多年以来的矛盾解开了。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“我喜欢你到发疯了，所以一直都那样对你。”  
“那不是你的错，”错的是调整者不能选择爱情的命运，“所以我和基拉要修正这个错误。”  
“你喜欢他么？”  
“我爱他。”说着，阿斯兰亲吻了伊扎克当年受伤的那只眼，然后趁着对方还没反应过来闭上眼的时候说道：“永别了。”  
第二天，伊扎克看到了那个新闻，他知道阿斯兰说的都是真的。

**## 或许我们不该轻易放弃希望**

  
因为一则突发的新闻，议长克莱因的官邸里正在进行紧急通信。  
“拉克丝，到底怎么回事？阿斯兰，还有基拉……为什么会这样？”投影里说话的是奥布的国家元首卡嘉莉·尤拉·阿斯哈，议长的老朋友了。  
拉克丝·克莱因议长叹了一口气，说：“说起来惭愧，其实我也是刚刚知道的。”  
卡嘉莉狠狠地锤了一下她的桌面，跟着投影也震动了一下。  
奥布的狮子公主果真名不虚传啊……伊扎克站在一旁想，之前在公务场合见到的卡嘉莉小姐，莫不是另一个人？  
他哪里知道卡嘉莉为了这样的国家元首形象付出了多少代价呢。因为是和朋友的私人连线，卡嘉莉才会露出她本来的样子。  
“但是，”阿斯哈代表虽然冲动，却也不是傻子，“你一定知道些什么，基拉不可能抛下你的。都这种时候了，请你告诉我真相吧！那可是关乎全人类命运的……”  
“‘命运’……对了，‘逆·命运计划’，姑且这样称呼那份宣言吧。”拉克丝仿佛是喃喃自语道：“那是基拉为了我，为了你，还有世界上所有的人类，牺牲了自己造出来的东西。”  
拉克丝提到的这个东西，正式的名称是“完全反向调整技术”，由基拉·大和开发出来的基因调整+体外胚胎培养技术。和响博士制造最强调整者的初衷完全相反，但是却同根源的尖端生物科技——同时发表的宣言里宣称，这种技术下，不仅使得原来无法孕育后代的调整者夫妇可以拥有爱的结晶，甚至连自然人和调整者的界限也会被打破——通过逆向追溯算法，计算机甚至可以将调整过的基因变回“原本的样子”。当然，这些逆向调整也只能在下一代里实现了。  
C.E.84年，一艘无所属的民间宇航船从L4孟德尔殖民卫星脱离P.L.A.N.T.，宣布成为宇宙船驶向火星。登舰人员仅有三人：基拉·大和，阿斯兰·萨拉，还有另一名未公布身份的前Z.A.F.T.成员。  
宇航船的制造商是垄断地-月人类社会90%以上商用机械的希尔德公司，飞船出航六个地球时后，全世界拥有希尔德产品的用户收到了希尔德公司社长的一份宣言书。

> 《告全体人类》
> 
>   
>  我们的时间已经不多了，灭绝的灾难将近，因此为了种族的延续，现公布“完全反向调整技术”的存在于世，技术用途和作用如下：（省略细节）  
>  我们深感这项技术可能带来的灾难，因此将其永远封存在飞船当中——此外，我们将驾驶“真理号”驶向外宇宙。  
>  我们在希尔德公司所有的机械制品中留存了相关拼图，作为寻找飞船航向和开启上述技术细节的密钥。  
>  我们真诚地期待每一个人都寻找到属于自己的答案，每一个人的命运应该由自己掌控。
> 
> 署名：基拉·大和

虽然宣言上只有一个人的名字，希尔德公司的社长很快也被查出身份，确认是阿斯兰·萨拉本人无误。而根据P.L.A.N.T.官方的公共摄像头记录，当时登船的还有第三人，只是无法确认身份。  
这录像很快在互联网上传播起来，随后前萨拉派残党一度发表了反对克莱因议长的独立宣言，却被希尔德公司的大型工业无人机镇压，残党成员全部被捕。  
这其后还有一些插曲，人们开始相互争夺希尔德公司的产品，以及部分公司制品无人机暴走或不明原因的消失，不过这些都来得不如赤道联合首脑奥布领导的太空探索计划显眼。P.L.A.N.T.方面则是早已派出追击舰队，但是战斗用的舰船在长时间宇宙航行上并不出色，至今未果。  
或许这是“宇宙纪元”最符合它名称的时期。

**## 拂晓起航后是永远的黑夜**

  
慎·飞鸟根本不知道他将面对怎样的命运。那天从希尔德公司回来，他就发觉哪里不对：久未出门的基拉不在家，只留下了张字条，感谢慎这几年的照顾。  
我又被人留字条抛下了……慎差点就哭出来。醒过神，他翻遍了房间的所有天花板和墙壁，属于基拉的一切都消失得一干二净，他才明白确认这不是自己在做噩梦。  
他本能地想到，基拉是被阿斯兰拐跑了，但是回到希尔德总部，总部的人告诉他们，社长也留下遗嘱离开了。  
怎么可能？宇宙纪元了，还有殉情这种老土的事情发生？慎觉得荒唐，甚至想过去直接找克莱因议长，却被通信终端里的一封邮件打消了念头。  
是一封用Z.A.F.T.非通用暗号编码加密的邮件，慎当然知道这是萨拉队长发来的，他甚至还记得当年那套密码。  
信里面邀请他次日凌晨004从L4港口出动，并说基拉也会一起，执行最后的任务。  
飞鸟先生没有犹豫，他对这里已经没有什么可以留恋的了。  
他像年少时一样，轻快地跑了起来，即使没有驾驶MS，有些人的灵魂也不会被重力束缚。  
次日004时，飞鸟队员秘密到达了出发地点。  
萨拉队长指示的入口有生体认证，慎一路通行，进入了一艘舰船的内部。  
说起来奇怪，和那种停靠在格纳库的战舰不同，这是一艘民用的大型舰船，舰体就嵌套在殖民卫星的外部，成为卫星的一部分。体积具体有多大慎无法判断，单从操作室的深度和位置来判断，其大小至少是三个密涅瓦号。  
来到舰桥，慎有些意外他认识的那两个人并没有在做他想象的那种事情，而是一本正经地在对舰船的系统进行操控。  
“这是什么？为什么要把我叫来？”  
“阿斯兰，我不是说过不要让慎知道这里吗？”基拉好像很忙的样子，正在虚拟键盘前一顿噼里啪啦地敲着。  
“那样他会伤心一辈子的。”阿斯兰停下手中的工作。  
这两个人到底是搞什么？什么时候建了这样的东西，基拉什么时候和他勾搭上的？慎虽然接到邀请高兴，却也一肚子话想问：“你们一直在策划什么事情吗……”  
“没有哦，慎，我和阿斯兰只是昨天叙旧很愉快，突然厌倦了现在的生活想要去旅行而已。”基拉用轻松愉快的语气说道。  
这哪里像是要去旅行啊……慎有身为红衣的聪慧和敏锐，又给阿斯兰的希尔德公司打工了那么长时间，怎么会看不出来这艘船的航行规格呢。  
“基拉，阿斯兰，我想知道实情。”慎严肃地说，“还有不要把我当小孩子。”  
那两个人相视一笑，然后阿斯兰用手指操控着面板，把基拉正在编写的东西给慎看：“今天007时我们会离开母港，这是计划书。慎，看完之后你可以选择不参加行动，当然你愿意参加的话我们会很高兴的。你有选择的权利。”  
慎一言不发地看完了文档内容，表情中间变化了无数次，但是一个字都说不出来——内容太过超出他的认知范围了。  
超级调整者，人造子宫，克隆，命运计划，过去的这些噩梦般的词汇让他已经大脑停止了运转，更具有冲击性的是眼前这两个人计划要做的事情……  
“你们一开始真的没有串通一气？”慎用难以置信的语气质问道。  
“一开始我只是没有目标地去埋下这一切，而基拉则是空有一份计划却没有能力实施。”  
“但是现在我们在一起就可以做到之前做不到的事情了。”  
“那……我呢？”我是不是一个可有可无的人，还是一个总是被人抛下的累赘？  
“慎，你是我们最珍视的人。而我们愿意相信你的判断，今后的如果你参加计划，那么你就是我们最后的保险。但是选择的时机只有一次，只有现在——慎，你要跟我们一起踏上这场注定没有结局的旅途吗？”阿斯兰伸出手。  
很多年前他曾经邀请过一些人，有的人和他分道扬镳又化敌为友，有的人却连生命都失去了。  
“我不希望你来，慎，你值得拥有一个幸福而平凡的生活，那是我想守护的。”基拉这时候从座位上站起身，转过来劝告来者。  
现在慎面临着两难的抉择，他不明白为什么阿斯兰要让自己参与这个疯狂的计划，还把自己放在计划里重要的位置上；更不知道基拉为什么偏偏要丢下自己——他只知道，如今对他而言最珍贵的东西，都在这艘宇宙飞船上了。所以他会留下不是出于阿斯兰的好意，还是对基拉的执念，一切都是他自己的选择。  
“我要留下。但我不想参与你们的计划。”慎说，“我只是担心你们两个照顾不好自己而已。一个疯子，一个怪胎，好了，现在再加我一个笨蛋吧！”  
就这样，三个人在拂晓前起航——虽然对于殖民卫星而言，世界是永恒的黑夜。

## 也许没有人能预料到全部  
整个人类社会陷入了极度的混乱当中，这或许并不是真理号上的乘员愿意见到的——但是他们一定是深切地了解人类这种堕落生物的腐败和美好的方面，并且相信美好的终将胜利，才会做出这样荒唐的行为艺术吧？  
人们既惶恐自己落后于人，又批判打开盒子放出灾难却又带走希望的始作俑者。  
为了收集希尔德公司的拼图，地球上的武装冲突再度升级起来，但是由于大部分零件都是希尔德公司所属上游企业制造的，那些机器本身就是拼图的一部分，因此不能被破坏。人们开始了火并，面对面的厮杀，当他们意识到自己伤害的都是活生生的同类时，一部分人终于厌倦了这样连战争都算不上的泥潭，怠惰地停下来。  
唯一比较刺眼的是一场希尔德公司无人机暴走风波，这场风波令奥布的天之御柱和赤道联合其他太空推进器一样瘫痪，阿斯哈代表没能在第一时间赶上P.L.A.N.T.首都举行的真理号追击委员会会议。  
而同样没有赶上的，还有会议主持者——克莱因议长本人。伊扎克不得不作为代理人暂时稳住其他代表的情绪，但是不明白自然人社会通识的伊扎克，最后还得仰赖迪亚哥帮忙，让米莉小姐用报道向动荡不安的地表传递及时的会议消息。  
“议长为什么不出来？”  
“拉克丝小姐不会就是资助这一切的人吧？”  
“歌姬的阴谋论”一度甚嚣尘上，毕竟，主犯是她的情人，从犯是她的前未婚夫，另一个疑犯也查出来是原Z.A.F.T.军人——后者中的一小部分以偶像宅的身份臭名昭著。  
拉克丝没有办法出席会议是有其他原因的。她当然不是背后的唆使者，但是按道理来讲，她确实一直在资助基拉没错，而且最后一次见到基拉的时候她已经察觉到爱人想做的事情了——只是不知道是用何种方式，在什么时候，和谁一起而已。  
她始终是相信着基拉的，而在知道真理号的主人是阿斯兰时，她甚至有些放心——他们两个在一起这一切不会有问题的！  
问题发生在她这边——在会议开始前不久，一名不速之客造访了议长的宅邸。  
那时候拉克丝正在为会议准备行头，同时也在不停翻阅复数的各地舆情报告，一边也在用私线安抚因为轨道电梯被暴走机器破坏而无法来参会的卡嘉莉。  
议长宅邸是有特殊安保措施的，但是不知道何时，那个不速之客就已经潜入进了拉克丝的房间。  
拉克丝在更衣室里发现了这个人。  
那个人穿着她还是歌姬时候的演出服，头发不知道是染的还是假发，总之远看上去和自己一样。  
“您还真是姗姗来迟呢，拉克丝小姐。”只有声音不是一样的，听到对方说话，不知道为何拉克丝安心起来——大概是想起了一件悲伤的往事吧。  
拉克丝听得出来，这是美玲·霍克的声音——虽然以歌姬的听力来讲不会听错，但是这个人给她的感觉却非常异样：在她的印象中美玲是一个有些害羞的后辈，自从和阿斯兰逃出狄兰达尔手掌心以来，美玲都是一个存在感非常低下的追随者的身影。  
她们两个实际上也并不相熟，停战后的数次会面中，霍克姐妹中融入他们这个小团体的永远是姐姐露娜，而露娜似乎是那种跟谁都可以自来熟的名媛体质吧。每一次茶会的时候，阿斯兰总是在说他的新发明，基拉和慎就会很有兴趣地去玩，而女生这边每次滔滔不绝讲个不停的是露娜。  
后来拉克丝在社交晚宴上见过几次露娜，那时候对方已经离开了飞鸟先生，嫁入了豪门。露娜的先生是克莱因派的支持者，在后援会名单上排得还算靠前。那时候拉克丝还不知道引起这一切的却是这位交际花的妹妹。  
结婚后，露娜用她先生的财力和自己原Z.A.F.T.精英的影响力创办了属于自己的时尚品牌。拉克丝毫不怀疑，这个女人将来很可能会再换几任情人吧。  
“这些年你到哪里去了？阿斯兰从来没有跟我提起过。”  
“那是当然，因为他也找不到我。虽然还一副装作很努力到处找我的样子罢了……”美玲取下假发，她那玫红色的长发就像晚霞一般鲜艳，和她的个性毫不相称。  
“对了，我忘记了，你是Z.A.F.T.逃脱技术最好的军人，也是技术顶尖的黑客。”歌姬决定揶揄一下对方，拉克丝并不喜欢挖苦人，只是在这个时间地点，扮成她自己的潜入者总是令人不悦的。  
“我可以当做这是夸奖么？”美玲从她身上歌姬的服装下掏出了一柄手枪。  
枪口冷冷的，虽然拉克丝见过更多的风雨，但是对她自己不了解的事物，她还是本能地感觉到了恐惧——克莱因的继承者不畏惧用枪指着自己的萨拉父子，因为她知道对方想要什么，帕特里克只是单纯的死亡威胁，而高尚的阿斯兰不可能对妇孺开枪——可是眼前的这个女人，拉克丝到现在才察觉，原来自己从来都不了解。  
那么和对方曾经朝夕相处的阿斯兰就了解这位不起眼的女伴吗？想想阿斯兰那么迟钝的一个人，眼里又只有基拉，大概率也是吃了不少苦头吧……拉克丝想。  
“你的目的是什么？”歌姬表面上装作非常镇定的样子。  
“我的目的……我最初的目的已经达成了，今天我是来做最后一件事情的。”  
“你想杀了我？”  
“如果我想的话，可能早就已经做了。你知道为什么那个奥布的公主上不了宇宙么？那是我做的。”  
拉克丝知道她说的是真的，以美玲的技术，骇入无人机攻击指定目标是非常容易的事情。说起来，希尔德公司创立的时候阿斯兰还没有和她分手——克莱因议长因此推断，阿斯兰一定程度上被这个女人骗了。也许正是因为后来阿斯兰发现了这一点，两个人才会感情破裂的。  
“为什么？你是叛乱军的同党么？”  
“呵呵，”霍克小姐冷笑道，“同党那种东西根本不靠谱，因为甚至连你最亲密的人也可能背叛你啊……”  
“基拉不会背叛我的，”拉克丝怒斥道，“阿斯兰也不会背叛他。”  
“男人当然不会，能背叛女人的只有女人。姐姐也好，拉克丝小姐也好，那个奥布的公主也好，舰长也好……”  
她是疯了吗？听到这里，拉克丝对眼前的复仇者心中只剩下怜悯。她见过一个类似的女孩，那个女孩最后倒在了自己的怀里；她还听基拉哭诉过无数个日夜，说有一个女人伤害了他的灵魂……  
女人何苦为难女人呢。  
“呐，美玲，我不知道你到底要达成什么目的，但是现在把枪放下吧。我不会叫人来抓你的，你可以离开了，我还有重要的事情去做。以你的身手，应该可以没有痕迹地逃出这里吧……”克莱因议长劝告道。  
“不用了，”霍克小姐走近了一步，“今天我是来自首的，当然，在我自首之前我要坦白自己的罪过。”  
不等女主人发话，犯罪者就自顾自地陈述了起来。  
“小时候我偷偷拿走过姐姐的裙子，中学的时候抢过她的男朋友，入伍之后篡改了自己的成绩和配属——然后我们邂逅了萨拉队长。姐姐喜欢过的男人，慎崇拜的男人，假的拉克丝小姐想要拥有的男人，奥布公主喜欢的男人，狄兰达尔氏想要笼络的男人——我把他抢走了。”  
这是怎样的执念和嫉妒心……含着金钥匙出生的独生女拉克丝，并不能体会一个中产家庭幺妹的心理。作为那个男人朝夕相处的前未婚妻，拉克丝知道阿斯兰想要什么：不被父亲安排的人生，自己认为的正义——因为她自己也是这样想的。  
人总是在追求自己没有的东西，人的贪婪和欲望才使得人生而为人。  
复仇者继续说着：“但是这一切也不过是一种巧合，虽然我从那以后第一次真正地获得了自己想要的生活——不是在姐姐身后的，而是属于我自己的冒险。”  
“把战争年代的不幸事件说成冒险也太过分了吧？”拉克丝斥责道。  
“但是如果没有战争，我就会和一个普通的调整者女孩子一样，去无聊的学校，做无聊的工作，听你无聊的歌，和一个政府分配的无聊男人结婚，生下一个无聊的孩子……”  
“如果没有战争，我又何尝不是这种人生呢？我们并没有那么大的差别，美玲小姐，无聊的人是你。”  
可是对方并不打算听歌姬的说教，继续妄言着：“不不不，议长您误会了。我并不是喜欢战争，而是对这样无法掌控的命运感到惊喜罢了——狄兰达尔氏的言说并没有打动我，真正打动我的人是你啊……我从阿斯兰那里知道了很多你的事情，当然还有基拉先生。我太喜欢你们了，认识你们我真的是太高兴了。我还想继续看着你们为了和平四处奔走的样子，为了和平战斗，为了和平歌唱……”  
美玲的眼里闪着光亮，拉克丝见过同样的眼神。  
这是有生以来第一次，这位歌姬没有办法说服别人——因为曾经说服对方的人正是自己。  
她也有战后创伤应激综合症吗……拉克丝想到，阿斯兰曾经和自己探讨过这个话题。当时从奥布回国的萨拉先生拒绝她的邀请做P.L.A.N.T.的名誉顾问，创立企业的时候，有一部分原因就是为了收容一些可能造成社会问题的军队退伍PTSD患者。  
但是高尚的萨拉社长很显然没有办法拯救每一个人。  
“我看到阿斯兰在战后的遭遇，我也知道你的遭遇……后来我发现，离开了战争的那个男人，变得我不认识了；你也一样，向和平年代的丑陋政治做了妥协……”  
“人总是要成长的，人也是会变的，没有什么是永恒的——但我有信心坚持自己的信念，哪怕要付出代价，做丑陋的妥协，我也要将和平维持下去。”拉克丝坚定地反驳道。  
“多么高贵的拉克丝小姐……阿斯兰也是，基拉也是……你们都牺牲了自己的幸福来换取人类的和平。可是人类并不会回报你们——看看现在他们的样子吧……”  
她的另一只手按了一下遥控器，房间里投影出世界各地限时播报的样子：争夺者，趁火打劫者，还有听信了“歌姬阴谋论”谣言的抗议者，各种各样的人在重复着愚蠢的错误。  
“今天我是来解放你的——是的，既然你们可以牺牲自己的话，我也可以。”说着她把枪指向了自己的脑袋。  
“等一下？！!”拉克丝彻底跟不上对方的节奏了。  
“我要向全世界宣布，”美玲说话的时候突然启动了事先准备好的全球转播程序，“希尔德公司的拼图你们永远也没有办法得到了，我已经在所有的机械里埋下了后门程序，只要我的心跳信号停止，那些机械就会无害地自我销毁——我是一个普通的人，而我认为人类不值得拥有真理号。再见了！”  
枪声响了起来，信号消失了。

**## 驾驶员之家的枯燥生活**

普通人的力量到底有多大呢？此时此刻，真理号因为屏蔽了地-月方向来的一切信号潜航中，根本不知道那边到底发生了什么。  
外空间航行比起迫降地球来说，实在是无聊透顶。因为是宇宙航行专用的发动机，放弃了机动性而只追求加速度的控制，一旦达到额定航速，设定好目标，在几乎毫无障碍的太空里，剩下的就是无聊了。  
一开始慎还异常担心有追击者会跟上他们——这艘民用飞船没有攻击武器，也没有MS搭载——至少据阿斯兰的说辞是这样的。  
真理号的大部分功率都用在航行加速、生命维持和人工重力、以及核心区的研究设施上面。研究设施阿斯兰没有给慎门禁权限，按基拉的话来说是“这些对你来说还太残酷了”。  
对于这个“残酷”的内幕，慎了解的情况非常模糊。雷和狄兰达尔前议长的死亡真相基拉一直不愿意告诉他。慎只是隐隐地知道雷的身体情况，他只知道雷天生身体非常糟糕、非常痛苦——当年他也是为了这个痛苦的人，把基拉和自由一起给捅下海底去了……然后，他又把教训自己“不要把守护他人的力量无脑地用在伤害他人上”的阿斯兰捅下海底。  
说起来不止是有些惭愧。之前还在和露娜交往的时候，慎其实不太愿意参加他们的聚会——这不是很尴尬吗？然而另外两个人似乎并不是很介意的样子：既然都是朋友的话，经常聚一聚也很正常吧。  
同居之后有一次基拉告诉慎，他和阿斯兰有一段时间因为仇恨的连锁曾经真心互相想杀了对方、也那样做了。  
“你也曾经这样想过吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“所以我们都是一样的，愚蠢的普通人。我和阿斯兰尚且都还算是非常了解彼此的——而在手持刀刃却看不清对方面目的时候，很容易就给对方划入到一个‘敌人’的简单符号里面——正是这份愚蠢让人类寸步难行。”  
“基拉……我……”慎把头埋进基拉怀里。  
“但是啊，慎……我现在才察觉到，人类不塑造出‘敌人’这种存在的时候，是无法生存下去的。”基拉把慎的刘海撩开，望着他的眼睛说。  
后来基拉说了什么慎记不清了，每次这个人话比较多的时候都是一场风雨的前奏。平时基拉倒是一个少言寡语的人，慎始终觉得对方的心扉深处有什么东西让他无法释怀。  
现在慎终于知道了，基拉的诞生，还有雷的过去……一时之间也不知道怎样面对那个曾经在无数个日夜安抚自己受伤心灵的男人。  
真正痛苦的是你啊，基拉——跟你的伤痛比起来，我的自怨自艾又算什么东西的……  
宣言发布后的48小时里，基拉还是在紧张地进行他的研究工作，虽然已经完成了理论研究，但是实践却比想象中的困难许多。  
在只有三个人的宇航船上，更加困难的是没有一顿像样的伙食。虽然萨拉社长信誓旦旦保证自己的人工智能厨房可以做出符合人体营养必须的食物——在慎看来唯一能下咽的只有奥布风咖喱饭而已（因为是半成品做的）。  
“阿斯兰你的厨艺太差了！”毕竟对方只是个少爷，做饭这种事情还真不是万能的阿斯兰擅长的。慎想到，这是自己目前唯一能做的事情。  
于是慎就把这个微不足道的工作接了下来，他出生在一个平凡的家庭里，妹妹不会做饭，有时候父母工作忙了，他就是那个要买菜做饭的人。  
慎喜欢看这两个同居者一脸幸福地吃自己的料理的样子。  
出航后第57个小时，在享用完第二顿正常午餐后，慎没有像之前一样乖乖呆在厨房或者自己房间里。不得不说希尔德生产的智能厨房机械，除了料理难吃以外基本上可以实现代替人工的一切工作，是一项伟大的发明。  
百般无聊的慎想着自己或许可以操作一些机械，譬如帮阿斯兰组装探测器之类的，就去了机械室。  
机械舱没有对他设门禁，因此慎毫无阻碍地来到了阿斯兰的工作间外面，门上有生体认证，慎在门被打开的一瞬间突然察觉到里面有什么东西叮叮当当倒地的声音……  
不会是出事故了吧？慎十分着急，但工作室内不知为何灯光比较暗，地面上堆着的器械和材料也阻碍了他的移动。  
远远地，慎听到了声音——那是两个人肆无忌惮地在享受肉体欢愉的呼吸声。  
情况可能比他上一次撞见的还要深入。  
他敬仰的前辈被他喜欢的男人按在机床上，衣服褪去了一半，剩下一半凌乱地裹在身上。慎可以看见那个人的后背弓起来，线条优美地在迎合着对方的动作颤抖。  
有一种被打击了的感觉，慎的胸口闷闷的，他知道这不是嫉妒，而是他忽然发觉自己在和基拉做的时候根本不懂对方想要什么样的配合。他看到两个人天衣无缝地合作，有些不甘心、不服输。  
“基拉……基拉……比起我来，慎那边怎么办……”  
“怎么了？阿斯兰，你还有余裕关心这个吗？是我做得不够好吗？”  
“唔——你轻一点——我不是这个意思……我是说，慎最近心情好像不太好，你还是去安慰他一下吧？”  
“可是，我不想给让他被卷进来了……本来这个计划里面就只有我们两个人。我希望慎能过平凡的幸福生活……”  
“但你知道那是不可能的。慎那么喜欢你……如果你不在了，他会伤心的。而且会被议会通缉，所以我才叫他过来——啊——”  
“你还是不要说话了……现在我想要的是你……”  
慎不想听基拉对别人说那些甜言蜜语，所以赶紧在他们再一次干柴烈火起来前退了出去。心中七上八下地跑回了厨房，削了一斤马铃薯平复心中的激荡。  
晚饭的时候阿斯兰问为什么咖喱里面只有土豆没有肉，是人工制肉机坏了吗？慎摇摇头，说蛋白质还是省着点。  
基拉和平时一样，吃得很开心。但是当他的眼神和慎对上的时候，慎慌忙地避开了……  
这一切，阿斯兰看在眼里。  
饭后，慎前脚回到房间，阿斯兰后脚跟了进去。  
“有什么事情吗？”  
“慎，”阿斯兰语重心长地说，“你以前就是，对上司有不满的时候总是这种表情。有什么话你可以直接和我说。”  
“什、什么表情？”  
“就是你现在这种。”阿斯兰戳了一下慎了脸颊，后者因为一口气鼓着而被挤出一个凹槽来。阿斯兰继续刨根问底：“最近在船上很无聊，所以才不开心吗？”  
“不是……”慎撇过头去。  
“那，是因为基拉很久没来找你了？”  
“才不是！”慎瞪大眼大声反驳。  
“那看来是这样了。”  
“我不是！我没有！我什么都没看到！”慎涨红了脸继续反驳。  
阿斯兰看对方脸白一下红一下的，大概知道是怎么回事了：“不好意思让你见笑了。你在生我的气？”  
“不是故意的……我也没有生气……就是觉得……憋屈。”  
放在过去可能飞鸟先生就摔门而去了，也不会和自己好好聊天，阿斯兰觉得这是一个很好的机会和对方深入交流一下。说到底，以前总是在聚会的时候，慎总是心不在焉的，也没有什么机会进一步了解彼此。  
“坐下来说吧。”  
“嗯。”  
阿斯兰老师开始分析：“基拉大概是不想连累你成为通缉犯，所以一开始就不打算带你出来；我则是觉得以你的性格，留在这边会安全一点。你呢？虽然你选择和我们一起走，却不想参与计划，这是为什么呢？”  
“我……我看过宣言书，知道了一些我以前没可能知道的东西。基拉……雷……大家大家都太可怜了……我以前什么都不知道，还做了那种事情。”  
“那件事你确实有错，但是这些都过去了。”  
“可是这么些年，我也没有办法帮他分担内心的痛苦。”  
“那是因为他想守护你，不想你卷到这些事情里来。现在也是一样，故意和你保持距离。”  
慎激动地抓住阿斯兰的肩膀：“那你呢？”  
“我嘛，”阿斯兰顿了一下，“能实现他的愿望就够了——基拉的愿望就是我的，其他的都不重要。”  
“愿望？”  
“他希望自己成为人类唯一的敌人——这是那份宣言的最终目的。”  
敌人？慎的脑袋瓜转不过弯来，但是他隐约地觉察到这不是一件轻而易举就能实现的事情。  
“是吗……有些出人意料——我是想说，没有什么实感……”  
“接下来的时间还很长，你慢慢理解就好。”阿斯兰把慎的手从肩膀上拿下来，握在自己手心里。  
“嗯……”慎觉得这个人的温柔可以让所有人被融化了，难怪那么多女生喜欢他，所以忍不住劝说道：“阿斯兰你也是的……基拉那个人，你不能太惯着他！我看出来了，他就是仗着你喜欢他——”  
听到慎突然开始担忧自己，阿斯兰又笑了：“我愿意嘛。你呢，你不也是？”  
“我也喜欢你。”慎突然冒出这句，然后就有点后悔。  
“基拉也喜欢我呀，虽然他表达爱的方式确实比较粗暴一点。没有你这么单纯可爱……不好意思让你误会了。”  
为什么你要替那个人道歉啊？！但是，慎觉得从头到脚都滚烫了起来，支支吾吾地问：“那、那你……喜欢我吗？”  
这一次慎倒是问住对方了，萨拉队长一时间不知道说什么好。  
原来阿斯兰不喜欢我……虽然这是早就知道的事情，慎还是有些失落。  
“慎的‘喜欢’到底是什么意思呢？是可以和对方做的程度吗？”阿斯兰说着一手拉着慎的手，另一手搂住了对方，两个人就这样躺在了一起。  
飞鸟先生默默地颔首。他闭上眼，感觉到阿斯兰吻了自己的额头。然后他听到对方继续说：“我喜欢你，但我爱的是基拉。”  
“嗯，我知道。”你会为他做任何事情，而慎只是单纯地喜欢你们两个而已。  
“还要继续吗？”  
“嗯，继续吧。”  
这是慎第一次和阿斯兰单独在一起——上一次被基拉“要求”的不算——慎被这样细致入微的照顾也是第一次……从上到下，从外到内，阿斯兰的每一个动作都那么小心，还经常问慎哪里比较舒服。但是慎多数时候是连回答的空闲都没有的，只感觉身体被自己的情欲变得不像是属于自己的东西。  
“阿斯兰……不要停……”  
“还没有好吗？慎，你多久没和他做了，现在身体这么紧，放松一点。不好好扩张不行呢。”  
“做不到……”  
“忍耐一下。”  
“唔……”  
开始进入的时候慎就像一只野猫一样乱抓，但很快在人类手指的抚摸下镇静了下来，只剩下急促的呼吸和厮嚎。最后就连这样的声音也淹没在了宇宙的真空当中，没有人知道他们持续了多久……  
恍惚中慎用最后的力气问：“阿斯兰……我觉得……氧气消耗太快了……这样下去不太好吧……”  
“说什么傻话，这里就我们三个人。制氧系统还没有开到一半功率呢。”  
于是这样的枯燥生活持续了大概一个自然月。  
每次基拉比较忙的时候，慎就会去找阿斯兰问一下基拉的近况。其实他们两个吃饭的时候也有说有笑的，最近也不互相躲着对方了——慎只是习惯了这种三个人的生活而已。  
那一天终于，慎趁着基拉不是在实验室而是在舰桥操作航行程序的时候，从后面一把抱住了对方：“我不许你再躲着我了！”  
“慎……”基拉很高兴，所以没有拒绝。“对不起呢，我想在工作完成前继续保持现状。”  
“不要，我现在就要你。”  
“看来应该让阿斯兰多陪陪你的……是我做得太过火了吗……”  
什么？慎的心里咯噔一下，说：“他和你说了？！”  
“嗯，我一直都知道呀。阿斯兰什么都和我说……”  
慎不知道应该是高兴还是不高兴，但是目前他想假装自己不高兴一把——他鼓起勇气，硬是把基拉压在了座椅上：“阿斯兰也什么都和我说，基拉，我决定了。”  
“决定什么了？”  
“要改变自己，这样才能让你幸福。”说着慎一口亲了上去，基拉乐意地接受了这个突如其来的生涩的吻。  
“然后呢，要怎么样改变？”  
“你不许动，我来。”  
“慎……你会吗？”  
“我……反正我会了！”阿斯兰老师教了他那么多次，慎觉得应该没有什么问题。  
依葫芦画瓢了大概半个钟，慎觉得自己已经差不多了，基拉也一副很享受的样子，正要做最后的进攻的时候——慎突然整个人被推开，反向抬到了控制台上面。  
屏幕上出现了一堆error，还好系统自动锁住了。  
在警报声中，两人跳起了低重力下的华尔兹。  
第二天，阿斯兰老师严肃批评了两个破坏公物的学生——操控板要是彻底坏掉，这艘船就真的会迷失在宇宙深处，永远无法回航。还好只是进了一点液体，最后机器人修复了这块面板。  
“你们知道为什么在MS的驾驶舱里禁止做这种事情吗？下次离精密仪器远一点。”  
“知道知道，”基拉笑着回答，“实验室的器材我会收好的。”  
“呃……”慎不好意思地低下头，“现在知道了。”  
“阿斯兰，驾驶员培训课不会讲那么详细的。”基拉替慎解围道。  
“你没上过课，没资格说这个。”课上确实没有说过这些，但是军规里有说过——不过基拉当然从来都没有遵守过。  
就这样，这艘名为真理号的驾驶员之家里面又充满了欢声笑语。

**## 尾声**

  
真理号逃出地-月圈124个小时后，P.L.A.N.T.方面宣布紧急状态，地球联合、奥布、中立国家代表也一同发布，全面禁止为了希尔德拼图的大大小小的斗争。  
克莱因议长在会议期间消失的事情很快得到了解释，她亲手阻止了间谍破坏所有拼图的企图，被世人称赞，支持率又上升了。至于那个间谍，P.L.A.N.T.方面并没有透露做了如何处理。  
全人类现在都在集中力量解读拼图的含义，以及开发更快的载人宇宙航行船——很显然希尔德的社长并没有把这份技术留在殖民卫星里。  
为了不失去真理号的踪迹，各方都发射了自己的小型无人探测器——探测器质量小，因此更容易加速追上对方。  
同时一部分人也把目光放在了探索其他行星上面。自从第一个调整者乔治·葛伦的木星探索计划以来，这还是第一次人类对这个故事中本该被重视的一部分产生了兴趣。  
真理号探索就这样过去了一年零八个月。  
在L5的陈列室里，拉克丝邀请卡嘉莉参观Evidence01，一旁的伊扎克带着小克莱因1号和小克莱因2号，他们是一对龙凤胎，男生叫里欧，女生叫露米娜。  
一旁的迪亚哥在憋笑：“你很适合现在的角色，我之前都没有想到。”  
“闭嘴。”伊扎克凶悍地瞪了这个损友。  
里欧和露米娜并不是他的亲生孩子，是拉克丝从奥布领养的，阿斯哈荣誉代表是他们的教母。  
卡嘉莉第一次见到Evidence01的实物，正在感慨时，拉克丝好像会读心一般，开始解答她的疑惑：“第一次见到这件东西时，我和阿斯兰站在这里，他的父亲和我的父亲促成了这门亲事。”  
“哎哎？”  
“那个时候帕特里克对父亲说——‘亲爱的希格尔，我们的时间不多了’，我还以为是在说父亲的身体健康……但是父亲回答道——‘帕特里克，他们不会明白的，真理对他们来说不过是一种虚无的存在’。”  
“真理吗……”卡嘉莉陷入了沉思。  
拉克丝望着那尊天使鲸鱼的骸骨，仿佛是对一个生命在说：“后来我被选为议长，才有机会接触到那份机密文件，这才明白他们两个话中的含义。看来，阿斯兰一直没有忘记……”  
“看来战争破坏的不止是和平，也不止抹杀了生命。”  
“是啊，本来志同道合的两个人也不至于走到那一步的，如果不是因为尤里乌斯7号……”  
“如果不是因为尤里乌斯7号，我也不会站在这里了。”  
“是的，现在，是由我们携手将真理带回人类社会的时候了。”  
“对了，那个女人呢？”  
“她会作为第一志愿者登上P.L.A.N.T.的载人深空探测器。”  
“是吗，”卡嘉莉的眼神波动着，“还好，那里应该没有网络。”  
“她只是一时迷路了而已，现在已经不再迷惘了。卡嘉莉，我们两个有更重要的事情。”  
“是的，他们孕育的和平，将由我们守护下去。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是去年看了宅坛一个帖子突然脑洞的，原本只是一片纯肉，没有想到在设计这个『十年后三个男人被迫住在一起每天脆皮鸭』的情节上花了那么大工夫， 绕了一圈，最后肉也不香。（喂）  
> 关起来的原因一开始也只是纯粹想故事里主要探讨的是PTSD，参考《第一滴血》还有《POI》那种——最后弄得有点神经质。所以差不多断断续续写了大半年，卡文了。  
> 今年2020，开年地球被天启四骑士一记重击，让我对人类的未来想了很多，最后从原作里挖出来了一个新的命题。灾难面前，人反倒不是那么悲观了（又或者是因为绝望之后的希望）。  
> 本来想214纪念日前写完，最后情节太多了没能完成（美洲东海岸也没赶上，喂！），不过现在发出来应该也不算太迟吧？
> 
> 希望大家不要嫌肉柴，嫌贵乱雷。我尽力了！他们三个是真的！


End file.
